


Fun in the Councilor's Office

by 11_Gadget_27



Series: Confessions [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Non-Reaper AU, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to possible spoilers to other fics, the summary is inside in the notes' section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Councilor's Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a stand-alone story taking place in my “Confessions” series universe. So if you haven’t read those, and you don’t really have to if you don’t want to, there are a few things mentioned therein you need to know. After the death of Desolas Arterius at Temple Palaven, Saren, then eighteen, went to the Citadel to clear his head. At this point in his life he’s grieving and unsure what he’s going to do with himself. He meets the turian Councilor, Sparatus at an informal council function of some sort. They hit it off and began seeing each other romantically. The forty-five year old pretty much sweeps Saren off his feet and their romance is a whirl-wind affair the likes of which the younger man has never experienced. It lasts less than a year before it ends badly, the details of which are scattered throughout the “Confessions” series. The following ficlet is just a piece from their relationship I found myself compelled to share. I hope you all enjoy as this thing is another of those ideas that absolutely abused my brain until I agreed to write it.

Fun in the Councilor’s Office

 

 

 

Saren was obviously nervous about this, standing stiffly in the corner of the elevator even as one side of his neck was playfully licked and nipped in the way he liked. Sparatus didn’t let it dissuade him; he’d been planning this for far too long. It had started with a simple request as he’d lain in bed with his young lover sprawled across his chest, the both of them half asleep and idly caressing each other. _“I want to have sex with you in the Citadel Tower.”_ In fact, if he were honest as he tried to be on principle, he’d been entertaining the idea since he’d first laid eyes on the eighteen year old turian with silver plating and sad blue eyes. The nightmares, the ones that were almost never spoken about in detail, were getting worse. The younger man hadn’t slept well in days and Sparatus just wanted to give him something else to focus on, something else to worry about. It had just taken awhile to talk the younger man into a bit of…craziness. Saren wasn’t a virgin, oh no, not by any stretch of the imagination. There had been plenty of others before Sparatus but none that were exactly like him. Still there were a few things the boy had never done before.

Like having sex in a place so prestigious that the repercussions of getting caught would be horrible... or at least, they would be if it wasn't _his_ office. The former was what he’d led Saren to believe, wanting to have a little fun at his expense. It was already worth it for that wild thrill he could feel in the boy’s pulse under his tongue. It wasn’t nervous fear as Saren would have him believe, it was nervous _excitement_. Oh the boy was doing his absolute best to hide it and making such a valiant effort too. Sparatus had had his hand down the front of his pants stroking over the seam in his plating that would just _not open_ since they’d stepped into the elevator. But Saren couldn’t fake the way he breathed or the rapid beat of his heart, those two things didn’t lie. He was having just as much fun as Sparatus despite his reservations.

The boy was extremely wary about letting go of any amount of control, he had to be coaxed and gently or he’d put an immediate stop to everything. He’d done it a few times before Sparatus had gotten him to understand that he only sought to give Saren pleasure and not to force a submission out of him. He knew the boy would always be suspicious, it was just his nature, but he had managed to earn his trust in the first few weeks they’d known each other. Then, in the handful of months that followed Sparatus had earned his affection too, however stiffly it was given.

He moved to crowd Saren into the corner of the compartment, using his superior size to keep the much younger man from moving. Sparatus inserted his knee between Saren’s thighs and used it to rub at his plates whenever he moved his fingers out of the way. He had to hand it to the younger man; he had an iron cast will and in spite of all the teasing he had managed to keep himself from spreading. Sparatus would have to work harder though that was something he’d happily do. They finally reached the top floor and Sparatus pulled his hand free to what could _not_ have been a dismayed whimper.

 _I almost had him,_ He thought with a grin as he stepped away, grabbing Saren’s hand in his own and pulling him from the elevator.

“I’m still unconvinced that this is a good idea.” The boy said but he followed obediently. “Anyone could walk in on us-“

“It will be fine,” Sparatus assured him with a tight squeeze of his hand. “As long as you stay quiet.”

There was no reason to give him such an order, the Council Tower was pretty much deserted at this time of the night cycle and there was no chance of them being discovered or interrupted. Added to that, Saren was a nearly silent lover. Nearly, but Sparatus had managed to pull some of the loveliest sounds from him when he peaked. He pulled the boy further into the Council chambers and then led him down the hall to his office, putting on a show of looking around their surroundings like he was checking for people and cameras. He had to keep up the impression that getting caught was a possibility; having Saren on edge had a tendency to be its own reward. He always got so tense, so tight before he finally came with one of those sweet little sounds he always tried so hard to muffle.

“Ieryan,” Subharmonics wavering with nervousness.

“Saren,” His own more confident.

“I know I told you I’d do this but-“

“You’ll have fun _Telum_ , I promise.”

Without waiting for a reply he jerked Saren into an open mouthed kiss, backing him through the door to his office at the same time. He didn’t waste any time working the boy’s shirt open and off, running his hands along the tapered slimness of his middle. The plates of his chest were smooth with youth and his skin was warm over the defined muscles of his abdomen. Saren pulled at the fasteners of Sparatus’ shirt and managed to get it open at the neck before he pulled away to lock the holo pad on the door. No one was going to walk in on them anyway but it did hurt to have the extra precaution. But again, letting Saren _think_ they’d be caught in so intimate an act, feeling that sweet tension build and build before it snapped was its own reward.

“Where should I…?” Although he’d hesitated his tones were infused with eagerness.

“Climb up on the desk,” Sparatus told him, excitement showing in his own tones.

Saren didn’t move but to look over his shoulder at the aforementioned desk.

He moved closer to the youth, forced him to step back until he had no choice but to get up on the desk’s edge like he’d been told to and spread his knees. There was a quiet anxious thrum coming from his chest and Sparatus knew it was nervousness rather than excitement this time. He sighed; maybe he had played up the possibility of being caught too much and now it was time to help Saren calm down. One way to do that was to distract him.

Sparatus took the boy’s face in his hand, curling his fingers under his jaw in an affectionate approximation of a scratch like he was a pet. Saren knocked his hand away with an affronted snort but he could see the amusement in the slant of his mandibles and the reflection of light in his eyes.

“Something on your mind, _Telum_?” He asked.

Saren glanced away from him for a moment. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re nervous about this.”

“Of course I am. We’re in a Councilor’s office.”

“It will be fine, I’ve already promised that you’ll have fun, just trust me.” Sparatus said and leaned forward to brush his mouth over the youth’s with gentle pressure. Saren’s hands rose to rest on his shoulders and he could feel his fingers idly picking at the outer stitching of his shirt.

 _Damn he really is nervous_ , He thought as he deepened their kiss _. It’s not like I can straight out tell him we won’t get caught because the only person that could really reprimand us for fucking in my office is me and I’m not going to say anything. Hell no, I’ve been planning this so long. Day after day picturing him bent over my desk, covered in sweat while I fuck him…And now I’m going to get to do just that. By the spirits this is going to be so damned hot…._

He slid his hands down the boy’s middle to the top of his pants and snapped open the button while Saren watched him with half-lidded eyes. He pushed their foreplates together but kept his eyes focused on the space between them.

“Just relax for me,” He whispered and pulled the youth’s trousers down over his hips, leaving them like that to remove his boots too and toss them somewhere behind him. “Let me take care of you.”

Saren slid from the desk and took his pants the rest of the way off, leaving him utterly naked. Sparatus gripped him about the waist and replaced him on the desk, urging his legs open. A glance down showed that the boy’s pelvic plating wasn’t even partially loose. That was fine; he liked a challenge. He gestured for Saren to tip his head back and the boy complied without hesitation. Sparatus went for his throat with the careful bites and licks the youth preferred, he wasn’t opposed to pain but he knew that pale throat was awfully sensitive. Especially right under the chin…

He smiled as the boy made a soft, soft sound of pleasure. Sparatus chuckled and repeated the action a few more times before he continued on down his throat to the inner curve of his cowl. One of Saren’s hands came up and traced the ink over his fringe lazily.

“Thought you said we had to be quick,” He said quietly.

“I’d rather not rush any time I have with you _Telum_.” He only had a few uninterrupted days a week to be with his young lover and he did his best to spend every minute of those days with him. Sparatus was his first real boyfriend, although Saren had tried to deny that a number of times, he’d eventually convinced the boy of the difference between casual lovers and the one you were loyal to. But Saren wasn’t used to easy affection and lingering touches or partners that were just as interested in his pleasure as their own. Sparatus himself took a lot of joy in showing the youth how much fun could be had with that type of intimacy. He hoped Saren was having just as much fun learning but the stoic boy was often difficult to read.

“Very well,” He sighed. “But could we at least get started?”

His mandibles twitched with mirth. “Like being naked isn’t getting started enough for you.”

“ _You’re_ not naked.” Saren countered, reaching for him.

“And I don’t intend to be so,” Sparatus lightly slapped his hand away from his belt buckle. “I thought I’d just unzip. I know you love it when I’m still mostly dressed.”

The boy’s neck flushed as he glanced away for a second before meeting his eyes again with renewed heat. “Ok,”

Sparatus kissed him hard, at the same time cupping those plates that still hadn’t spread the slightest bit. Two passes from his thumb and Saren opened for him with a rush of malarial heat and the slickness of internal lubrication. Sparatus rubbed his fingertips along the connective tissue that held that plating closed and the youth finally made one of those sweet sounds he loved so much. Saren moaned so quietly that he would have missed it had he been more than an inch away from him. But standing so close he heard it clearly and felt it in the small vibration that worked up out of his chest. Sparatus kept kissing him as he flicked open his belt and tossed the length of leather aside, no wanting it to get in the way. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in a bit closer, kissed him a bit deeper. When breathing clearly became an issue Sparatus disengaged slowly, letting his tongue slide along Saren’s as they separated. The pale turian held onto him loosely, looking up out from under his eyelids, his mandibles making tiny movements. The boy was still too uneasy for his liking.

To illustrate that, he pushed Saren’s legs even further apart, giving him easy access to the erection that was quickly forming. The boy leaned back on his hands, the position emphasizing his slender waist and flared hips, calling attention to the smooth unblemished flesh of his inner thighs. Sparatus’ own plates shifted open behind the fabric of his pants and he took the preemptive action of pulling open the button and easing down the zipper. He worked his hands under Saren’s ass and pulled him to the edge, balancing him as far over it as he could. The boy’s hands had slid out from under him and it was just his elbows supporting his torso now, his pale waist accentuated even more. The cock that stood between the wide-spread plating was long and thick, hot and almost slippery when Sparatus wrapped his hand around it.

With a barely audible gasp Saren fell back to lie across the desk. He painted a wonderful image; stretched out, ass on the desk’s edge with his legs spread invitingly and hanging off the side uselessly, he was the very picture of sensual carnality and Sparatus couldn’t wait to ravish him. Thankfully, his body was just as ready as he needed it to be and he was hard in moments. He rocked forward, holding onto Saren’s hips and pushed the head of his dick into place. He’d had sex with the boy earlier in the day so sliding into him was easy made delightful by the way Saren shivered and shook in his hands, his nerves still highly responsive.

“Want me to keep going?” He asked once he’d hilted.

Pale hands gripped the edge of the desk so hard they shook. “Yes.”

“Good.” He grabbed the boy’s calf spurs and used them to roughly jerk his legs around his waist, earning a surprised noise. “Remember what I said about being quiet.”

With that he slammed into Saren. It was an action the boy always tried to act as if he didn’t like but Sparatus knew he loved it. After all it was one of the few things that could tear those pleased sounds out of him. He didn’t mind if Saren wanted to pretend he hated being roughly fucked because those subharmonic resonances didn’t lie. …But perhaps the boy _was_ oversensitive, at least that was the impression Sparatus got watching his face and the grimace that tugged at his mandibles. He’d have pulled out and turned Saren on his stomach as an easier and more comfortable position but that was something the boy actually did hate; feeling that it left him too vulnerable, too exposed. The last thing Sparatus wanted was to make him more uneasy and disagreeable than he already tended to be.

He slowed his pace by degrees so that Saren wouldn’t catch on that he’d seen his discomfort. The younger man’s mandibles relaxed against his chin slowly and then hung loose as he started to give in to the way Sparatus treated him. He stared down into those half-lidded silver eyes, watching every change in his expression for the moment Saren started to near his peak.

Leaning down, he slipped his hand beneath the boy’s fringe and pulled him into a slow kiss made sensual by the brush of their tongues. Saren’s hips bucked the slightest bit, trying to urge him back to the fast and hard pace he’d used moments before. Sparatus ignored it, even slowed his thrusts some more. It prompted the youth to let go of the desk’s edge and grab onto his upper arms. He thrust hard and at an angle as a reward though he didn’t earn any of those sounds he loved.

Sparatus released the boy’s mouth and then his fringe, planting that hand next to his head as he lowered his weight until his chest rested on Saren’s. Tipping his head just a bit, he licked over the youth’s throat in the way the pale plated turian enjoyed but would never say. He stared with longing at the special spot under the hinge of the mandible where a mate would put a visual claim but resisted to even so much as touch it with his fingertips. Saren wasn’t ready for that kind of thing yet, would probably never be ready for that type of commitment. Sparatus couldn’t resist laying a soft kiss just under that spot though, or letting his tongue out to taste him. Saren gifted him with a moan that was slightly louder than the others he’d made so far.

Sparatus closed his eyes, reveling in his ability to so effortlessly please his much younger lover. “Are you trying to get us caught?” He whispered against the boy’s ear with playful tones

“No,” Saren muttered but his voice wavered just a bit. “No.”

He snapped his hips forward twice, burying his cock into the boy harder than he usually used but the quiet gasps of pleasure that followed were worth it. “You’ll have to do better than that,”

The youth shivered pleasantly underneath him, his cock gripped tightly. “Ahh, you’re louder than I am.”

Sparatus chuckled, followed the length of one of those unique cheekspines with his tongue before kissing Saren’s mouth. “I’m only teasing you _Telum_ ,” He said warmly. “I love those little sounds you make when you’re trying so hard not to.”

The boy didn’t answer; instead he just pushed his face to Sparatus’ shoulder and draped his arms around his waist, fingers meeting in the center of his back. Still flush to his chest, he touched and caressed Saren everywhere he could reach. Fingers ghosted over the smooth abdomen, traced the arch of slim hips and gently pet the thighs wrapped around his waist in soothing circles all the way to the calf spurs. Then he reversed the path of his hands until he’d reached the boy’s throat and spanned his fingers at its base. Saren looked up at him from beneath his eyelids, desire making his pupils wide-blown and Sparatus realized he was nearly at his peak.

He gave the youth another kiss, slower and more thorough than the first, still gently holding his throat. Pulling back with a roll from his hips, Sparatus wondered whether or not to tell Saren the…little secret he’d been harboring for the last month. The way those silver eyes gazed up into his, he thought maybe the younger man felt something similar.

“I want to tell you something,”

“Is now really the best time?” Saren asked and bucked up, sliding his dick against Sparatus’ clothed waist.

Groaning, he wrapped his palm around that thick shaft and started pumping it. “I think it might be the best time.”

The boy shook his head and thrust into his hand with a rhythm to his hips that sent Sparatus’ own cock deeper. Saren was close, he could tell in the way his breathing suddenly grew faster, his body impossibly tighter. He forced their mouths together again, wound his tongue around the boy’s and-

_”Councilor?”_

They both froze at the voice full of static that came out of the little intercom system a few inches from his head. Sparatus saw something akin to panic flood the boy’s eyes, his mandibles jumping up high along his jaw with an audible clack and he was suddenly squirming, trying to get away. He quickly put one hand over Saren’s mouth and shot him an expression that demanded he stay quiet.

 _”Councilor?”_ There was a pause in which he felt the boy begin to breathe faster, his chest practically shaking as he struggled to be still. _”…Sparatus I know you’re in there. Pick up?”_

_Shit!_

Saren’s eyes blew open wide and he renewed his efforts to free himself, grabbing at his wrist and pulling to uncover his mouth. Sparatus caught those hands quickly and pinned them above the boy’s head to the desk. Looking down at him, it wasn’t fear of being caught that he saw in those silver eyes. Quite the opposite really and he flared his mandibles out in a wide grin.

It wasn’t that Sparatus had actively been hiding his position as Turian Councilor from his younger lover, but he hadn’t exactly made it obvious either. He just hadn’t wanted him to be intimidated by the vast differences in their ranks. And he hadn’t wanted Saren to treat him any different as a lover, a partner, not a superior he happened to be sleeping with.

“Yes, what is it?” He said and forced his subharmonics into obliqueness so his secretary wouldn’t be able to tell what he was doing by his voice. “I’m… _busy_ Allyna, make it quick.”

The asari launched into a longwinded spiel regarding the volus ambassador and his latest argument with the turian sub councilor Quentius. Sparatus only paid enough attention to give her the impression he was listening attentively but the majority of his focus was reserved for the young man sprawled on his desk. Saren stared up at him with a look that he couldn’t discern; eyes still wide and mandibles fluttering under his hand. The two Sparatus had trapped to the desk shifted and pulled, talons scrabbling at his skin to no avail.

 _He just doesn’t want to get caught, he’s still excited about being here._ He thought, glancing between their joined bodies and the cock that rubbed against his front in its own fluid that dampened his shirt and proceeded to give the boy the distraction it was obvious he needed. Sparatus rocked his hips hard enough to make the boy’s spine arch away from the desk and his eyes to roll back in his head. Allyna asked him what he’d knocked over and he quickly replied that it was nothing, he’d just bumped his knee shifting in his chair.

 _That was careless,_ He scolded himself and slowed his movements to a crawl. No more than a handful of thrusts later he saw wisps of blue beginning to form at Saren’s hands and knew the boy was on the very edge of release. Sparatus didn’t know why the younger man released the control over his biotics right before he came, if it was on purpose or involuntary but the boy did it every time.

“Allyna,” He interrupted abruptly. “I’ve received an important message from…a classified source. I’ll have to cut this short.”

_“Sir, the sub councilor-”_

He let go of Saren’s wrists and slammed his hand down on the intercom to silence it. The youth immediately surged up, freed hands clutching onto Sparatus’ upper arms and it wasn’t clear at first if he was trying to get closer or put distance between them. He didn’t allow the latter, sliding his arms around Saren’s back and pulling him up and onto his chest before slipping a hand between them and grasping the boy’s dick. The younger man flared blue with biotic energy, his cock twitched and swelled as he came with a sharp gasp, his cum splattering Sparatus’ shirt front.

After a few breaths that shuddered and rattled through his chest and lifted his shoulders, Saren crumpled against him, utterly limp. He stroked the younger man’s cock a few extra times to work out every last bit of his pleasure and then began to really chase his own. Pulling Saren onto him by his hips, Sparatus hammered into him with everything he had, taking special care to slam against the boy’s prostate with every thrust. The younger man clung to him, face tight to his throat and mandibles shaking as he struggled to pull in breath after breath. He felt the gentle biotic field pass over and then through him, tingling over his skin and plates like little lightning strikes. With a final hard shove from his hips, Sparatus shot off into the younger man, he bucked reflexively several more times and dragged out the sensation of filling Saren with his seed. When the aftershocks subsided, he grabbed the boy’s fringe and jerked his head back, diving in to devour his mouth.

 _… hopefully knowing who I am doesn’t scare him off._ The thought came to him unbidden but was impossible to shake. Breaking away from the kiss slowly, Sparatus smiled widely at the younger man still leaning on his chest and panting. “I told you it would be fun.” He said, not exactly smug. “Even if we were almost caught-”

Saren roughly shoved him away with just a hint of biotic power, thankfully not enough to hurt. He slid off the desk, staggering for just a moment.

“ _Telum_ what’s wrong?”

“You’re the Councilor?!” He exploded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sparatus stared at him completely clueless as to what to say to calm the boy of his sudden outburst. Failing words, he reached a hand out only to have it slapped away. “I…was worried how you’d react if you knew.” He finally worked out, ignoring the sting in his hand from talons that had scored the palm.

Saren bent and made a mad grab at his clothes littering the floor. “I knew you worked _here_ but I didn’t know you were the spirits-damned Councilor. I thought you were an- an ambassador or something.”

“Why does it matter what I am?” Sparatus asked at the same moment he figured it out.

Saren was more than twenty years his junior, afflicted with rare genetics that turned his plates and skin the same grey, nearly bone-white color and if that wasn’t enough the young man was a biotic too. Cabal turians were always barefaced as well. Spirits but he was a handful of stigmas rolled into one being, making everything he’d done for Palaven at the end of Relay 314 nothing more than a positive mark on his personal file where any other turian would have been promoted several ranks. A Councilor couldn’t have picked a lover that was more of a political nightmare and not just within his own species. Thankfully, Sparatus didn’t care about those things. He’d always rebelled in little ways, some still unnoticed and as such a point of pride for him but Saren was something, someone he was more than willing to fight for.

Stepping forward, he gently caught the boy’s hands as he frantically re-buttoned his shirt, holding them still and feeling them tremble. _Spirits I’ve never seen him so distraught, not even after his nightmares._

Saren tugged feebly at his hands, seeming to not really try. “Let me go,” His voice was soft, harmonics vaguely defeated. “I need to-”

“My position doesn’t change things between us.” Sparatus told him

The boy jerked his hands free and another aura of blue surrounded him for a moment before quickly dissipating. “Of course it changes things! You’re the Councilor!”

Again he tried to leave but Sparatus snagged the younger man about the waist and pulled him in close, lifting his head with one hand under his chin. He waited until the boy’s gaze met his. “Saren,” He intoned warmly. “That really doesn’t change how I feel about you. I love you.”

The youth stared up at him, mouth and mandibles dropping open in absolute surprise. He sagged in Sparatus’ arms as all the vitriol left him in a rush. “You love me?” He whispered with disbelief.

Sparatus lifted his chin a bit more and kissed him softly, his free hand running the length of his fringe before cupping his skull and holding their kiss as long as the youth let him. “Of course I love you.” He rested his foreplate on Saren’s and just held their bodies flush, reveling in the younger man’s warmth and simple presence.

“I…” He swallowed slowly. “I love you too Ieryan.” The boy said and tucked his head under Sparatus’ jaw, holding tightly to his middle and his hands were no longer quaking with his nerves.

“There’s something else,” He started, hands rubbing up and down the youth’s back soothingly. Saren had been spending more than a few nights a week at Sparatus’ apartment; he’d even begun keeping a change of clothes in the closet for the mornings he had to leave early for one reason or another. “I was hoping you’d consider moving in with me, so we’d have more time together.”

The younger man was silent but there was no returning stiffness to his frame so Sparatus took that as a good sign.

“You don’t have to decide now, in fact I’d prefer if you gave it a lot of thought. It’s not my intent to pressure you into making a decision you’re not comfortable with.” He nudged Saren’s head back so their eyes could meet again. “It would mean a lot to me if you stayed over tonight though. You can tell me ‘no’ of course, it is just a thinly veiled ruse to get you in my bed again so I can make love to you.”

The boy’s mandibles fluttered awkwardly as Sparatus put on the charm but he smiled nonetheless. “I need to find my shoes.”

 

 

End

 

 


End file.
